


We Don't Keep Secrets

by Harribarry101



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harribarry101/pseuds/Harribarry101
Summary: With so many demands throughout their day, it’s always nice when Link and Mipha have some time left over which they can spend on one another. However, Link finds the constant pressures and stresses of life too difficult to forget, even for just a short while. Not wanting to force his burden onto Mipha, he attempts to conceal his fears from her, but she knows him far too well for something like this to slip her by.Mipha promised to always be there to heal him. In whatever form the wound may take.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	We Don't Keep Secrets

The last light of the dying day spilled through the open window and into the room beyond, illuminating the stone walls, sparkling off the metal fixtures and throwing shadows against the dull, wood-boarded floor. The area was sparsely decorated, furnished with a desk, dresser, wardrobe and bed, all of them rather bland in appearance and basic in function. The only concession to this motif of utilitarianism was a cushioned couch situated in the middle of the room, beneath which was a large rug - and even then, the rug offered little grandeur nor gave any impression of vast wealth like the many ornate rugs that adorned the rest of Hyrule castle. The couch was likewise rather unappealing; clothed in a faded, unattractive brown colour, like leather that had been stretched and manipulated one too many times. For its purpose, however, it was perfect.

Sitting upright upon the couch, Link smiled across the room, listening to the far-off sounds of drumming and chanting emanating from a contingent of Hyrulean soldiers as they ran through one of their ever-frequent drills. The dull, monotonous sound of steel striking against the padded surface of the training dummies was accented only by the barking of the drill sergeant as he shouted his instructions, and, occasionally, the louder _thud_ as a sword struck a section of a dummy in which the padding had been worn away, and bit into the wooden skeleton beneath it. Not so long ago, Link would have been among them; just another knight in service to His Majesty. Now, he was far too busy with other, more important work to participate in such practice sessions.

A quiet murmur roused him from his musings. Glancing down, he renewed his smile as he caught sight of the prone form of Mipha, Princess of the Zora, as she slept, her head cradled in his lap and her breath coming out in soft sighs. Link gently ran his hand over the surface of her dorsal fin, marvelling at the feel of the interlocking scales beneath it; so different to that of the skin and hair of a Hylian. In response to his touch, Mipha hummed softly in her sleep and settled down more firmly into his embrace. Link examined her face – which in its unconscious state seemed to emit a gentle glow like love’s true light – and felt himself eased as he reflected in its beauty. Once again, as he did every time he was with Mipha, he gave thanks for just how lucky he was to have her. Even though they had only been together for a few short months, Link had never felt so complete with he as he had apart. After being separated for so long, they were finally together. Happy, and in peace.

_Happy, and in peace…_

Link grimaced as those last few words jarred painfully against his mind, disturbing his tranquillity and sending him crashing back down to Hyrule. Those words, innocently though they had been intended, had caused a sudden resurgence in the nagging fear that had been haunting him for months now. A concern that, though starting out small - just another uncomfortable thought upon his already overloaded mind - had been growing steadily larger with each day that went by. Yes, he and Mipha may now be happy, but he knew of someone else – someone else that he cared about – who wasn’t blessed with that same peace of mind. He knew of the stress that she was feeling; a stress that continued to increase as Hyrule’s inevitable hour of judgement drew ever nearer. He knew of the pressure that she was being subjected too; the expectation to which it was being demanded she live up to. And he knew exactly how she was treating herself over her repeated failures to prove herself worthy of that expectation.

It all came down to one thing, he decided; one thing that was causing her all that suffering, all that stress and all that grief. Despite every effort being made – an effort which she continued to make daily – no results had been yielded, and now, with the Calamity looming ahead of them, their opportunities were rapidly running thin. She had tried everything, pushed herself far beyond the limits of her endurance, and yet still had not unlocked her-

“You’re getting agitated again, Link,” came Mipha’s sleepily complaining voice, announcing her sudden return to consciousness and completely derailing Link’s train of thought. Link grimaced. He had been hoping that she would not wake; she deserved to get some rest before she left with all the work she had been doing lately. And, besides that, now really wasn’t the best time for her to arise.

“I’m sorry. Go back to sleep,” he soothed, increasing his stroking of her in some vague effort to prevent her from waking. As he had suspected, however, his efforts weren’t enough to put her off.

“Too late.” With a slight grunt, Mipha rolled over in his lap, twisting her body around so that she was looking up into his face. Link met her gaze, taking a moment to admire the fractal of light and colour in her eyes. They seemed to spiral on forever; a maze of mirrors that infinitely reflected the soft light of the twilight sky, tinting it in shades of amber and forming a never-ending pattern with its glory. Gazing at them, Link could truly appreciate why it was said that the eyes were the gateway into one’s soul. The beauty in them reflected Mipha’s own beauty so perfectly.

“What is bothering you, Link?” Mipha asked.

Link shook his head, trying for an encouraging smile. He didn’t want to have to force his burden upon her; not when she had so many of her own already. “Mipha, really, it’s nothing that you need concern yourself over. I’ll be-“

“No, Link,” Mipha cut him off, lightly brushing his lips with the tip of her finger to silence him. “It is no longer yours alone to worry about.”

Abruptly, she pulled herself up from his lap to gracefully sit next to him on the couch. Link, taken aback slightly, made no effort to stop her, feeling a tinge of amusement flicker across his mind despite himself. There was certainly no chance of getting _her_ back to sleep any more. Fixing him with her piercing gaze, Mipha waited until she had his full attention before beginning, her voice both soft and measured.

“Link, you know that we do not keep secrets from each other anymore, like we used to. We are no longer apart, we are together, and any burden you carry is now mine to share.”

Link opened his mouth to protest, but Mipha stalled him with a single glance. She softly added, “Believe me, Link, it shall do me more harm than good for you to not confide in me. If there is anything on your mind, large or small, I wish to know of it. Please, tell me. What is it that is bothering you?”

Link hesitated. He still didn’t want to force his burden onto Mipha, and he most certainly didn’t want her to have to deal with his problems for him. But, if he was being honest with himself, he knew that she was right. In relationships of the type they were in, keeping things like this from each other simply wasn’t an option. They had promised themselves to each other, and that mean _all_ of themselves; both the good and the bad. As much as he wanted to protect Mipha from harm – at his own expense if need be – he grudgingly had to admit that this wasn’t the way to do so. Besides, he definitely believed Mipha when she said that not telling her would hurt her more than if he came out and confessed. She cared far too much for those around her – cared far too much for Link, especially – to ever let something like this pass her by.

It was part of why he loved her so.

After a few more seconds of internal debate, Link sighed softly, and quietly admitted, “It’s… it’s Zelda. I’m worried about her.”

Mipha didn’t react to his confession. She gave away no indication of surprise, or of confusion, or of any other sudden emotion. She simply continued to observe him, her face neutral, free from judgement and yet full of understanding. “What about her?”

Once again, Link hesitated before pressing on.

“It’s just… the rise of the Calamity is drawing ever nearer, and she still has yet unlock her sealing power. That power is crucial in deciding the outcome of the battle, and she’s painfully aware of that fact. I’m just worried that, under all that stress, she… she isn’t handling it well.”

Mipha’s expression remained untroubled, remained calm. As before, Link found that simply being in her presence lessened the agitation welling up inside of him, and subdued the quiet sense of fear that accompanied it. Her face was perfect; the centre of peace in his troubled sea. It seemed to simultaneously radiate both a sense of serenity and a sense of understanding. And - to Link, at least - there was nothing more beautiful, nor more wonderful, in all of creation. Once again, he reflected on just how lucky he was to have her.

“You believe that all the pressure being placed on Zelda is going to cause her to break?” she asked him, her voice giving the same impression of understanding as her face. It, too, was completely at ease and wholly empathetic. It soothed his agitated mind like cold water running over a fresh burn.

“Yes,” Link confirmed. “She’s pushed herself further than she can go, and it’s being demanded that she push herself further still. And, whenever something doesn’t work – and _nothing_ so far has worked – she blames herself for it. And then she beats herself up over it. It’s bad enough without His Majesty-“

Link stopped short, a familiar bitter taste filling his mouth. If he had to be honest, he had, as of late, been feeling rather resentful towards the King, who never seemed to have a kind word to say to his daughter. He was always pressuring her, always stressing the importance of her role, always scolding her when her efforts turned out in vain and never providing her with the support and encouragement that it was a father’s duty to give. While he hadn’t been a particularly good father since before his wife’s death, he had been getting noticeably worse as they drew nearer to the day of Calamity, and his treatment towards the princess had, overtime, created in Link a burning anger on her behalf. Of course, being a knight in the King’s service, Link didn’t let his animosity show, but the animosity was still there, all the same.

Mipha finished his sentence for him, though far more courteously than he would have had he continued out loud. “The King is not being particularly helpful in this matter.” She tilted her head slightly, continuing to hold his gaze. “So, in essence, you are worried about time?”

Link nodded reluctantly, feeling a brief flicker of admiration at her ability to read and correctly interpret his thoughts. He had never been able to figure out how she did that; the only answer he had ever received was that it was ‘obvious’. “Well… yes, I suppose that’s it, really. There’s just not much of it left until the future of this world is decided. And that future hinges of Zelda’s power. But she’s never going to unlock it if she continues like this. And, if she doesn’t unlock it in time… I’m just worried about how she’ll take it. What she’ll do to herself.”

There was a silence left behind in the wake of Link’s words. Link stared, almost nervously, at Mipha, who, for her part, simply watched him back, her expression still completely neutral. She gazed at him for a moment longer, head still slightly tilted as if she was analysing his face, before abruptly moving forward and throwing her arms around him. Wrapping him tight in her embrace, she lay her head on his shoulder and gently squeezed. Link, taken aback by her sudden move, hesitated for a brief second, before squeezing her in turn, a hand moving almost automatically to softly run down her back. She let him stay with her a few seconds - entwined together, sharing with one another their comfort - before eventually pulling away.

And, when she did, she smiled at him. It was a warm smile. Like her embrace, it was perfect, whole, comforting, loving, and warm. Its warmth extended far beyond the boundaries of her mouth, and lit up the rest of the face as well.

Link couldn’t help but quietly fall for her again.

“You should have told me about this earlier, Link.” Mipha’s voice was as soft and loving as her smile. Despite being so quiet, it captured Link’s attention far better than a thousand shouted commands ever could. “If you had, I would have been able to comfort you then; to assure you that everything shall be all right. That _she_ shall be all right.” She reached out a hand and gently brushed it against his cheek. Link felt its presence – so lovingly done – and had the sudden urge to draw her closer to him again. “As I do now.”

“How, Mipha?” Link asked. Even to his own ears, his voice sounded miserable. He appreciated the fact that Mipha was attempting to console him, but really wasn’t able to see how she could possibly reassure him that everything would be all right; that Zelda would somehow find peace. It seemed highly implausible, to say the least. “How is it going to turn out ‘all right’?”

Mipha deliberated for a second. A small smile played out across her mouth as her gaze drifted from his face, across the room, and came to rest upon the ornamentation which she had carefully discarded earlier that night. She fidgeted with the multicoloured fins that adorned her arms, her smile widening as she did so - as if she was partaking in some private joke of which Link had no knowledge. Link felt slightly bemused at both her behaviour and her silence, but decided not to push her. Whatever she was working up to, it would come in time.

The silence had been stretching on for a good half minute and Link was beginning to get seriously confused when Mipha eventually spoke up. “For the past few weeks, I have been performing some research into Zelda’s sealing power.”

Link started in surprise. This was the first time he’d heard of her doing anything like this - certainly, he hadn’t noticed her doing any study himself, and he had been spending quite a lot of time with the rest of the champions as of late. What on Hyrule did she hope to accomplish by researching a topic to which countless hours had already been dedicated?

He quickly recovered from his brief moment of surprise and pointed out, “Zelda’s also been doing research into her sealing power – lots of it, and for much longer than you have. What have you found that she’s managed to miss in all that time?”

In response, Mipha turned back to him and gave him a look in an expression very reminiscent of Urbosa. “I was not finished, Link,” she admonished him with mock severity, before continuing with, “As I was saying, I have been performing some research into Zelda’s sealing power, and, during the course of my investigations, I have to the conclusion that my ability – Mipha’s Grace – and her own are actually rather similar in nature.”

“They… they are?” Link was again taken aback, though, this time, his surprise was accompanied by a sudden burst of hope. If their powers were, indeed, similar…

“They are,” Mipha confirmed. She ran a hand down the length of her dorsal fin, pausing for a second to fiddle with its spilt tip. Once again, her smile grew - almost imperceptibly, but to someone like Link who knew her so well, quite obviously all the same. “And, thanks to that information, I now withhold some… _advice_ which I believe will assist her in unlocking her power.”

Link turned to her, frowning as a sudden tinge of wariness ran down his spine. Was he imagining it, or had there been a faint trace of mirth in her voice as she spoke the word _advice?_ Could her smile be something more than just the joy of knowing that he was being comforted, as he had assumed it to be? He dismissed the thought. He was, in all likelihood, imagining things; there was certainly no reason for concern.

“And what, may I ask, is that advice?” he requested.

“You’ll see.”

This time, however, he wasn’t able to set aside his suspicions as easily as he had before. There was no longer any denying it; those last two words had definitely contained a trace of subdued glee and a subtle, but noticeable, impression of mischief. Link glanced at her once again, the suspicion in him continuing to rise up as he noticed just how wide her smile had become – one could certainly label it as ‘mischievous’. In all the years Link had known Mipha, she had rarely been mischievous; humorous, yes – she had a highly evolved sense of humour that most neglected to give her credit for– but not mischievous. He began to feel that he was missing something.

“I thought you said that we don’t keep secrets from each other anymore?” he pointed out carefully. Mipha was definitely up to something here, but he had no idea what it could be.

Mipha nodded in simple acknowledgment of that fact, before admitting, “I did. But this is not a secret. It is more of a… a surprise.”

Link’s suspicions grew even further at the suppressed glee still evident in Mipha’s tone, but, with some effort, he reluctantly managed to put his hesitation aside – for now, at least. Whatever Mipha was on to with this, he’d have enough time to figure it out later. She clearly wasn’t going to tell him now, anyway, so there was no point in pushing. “Of course, it is. May I at least ask when you’re planning on telling her?”

Much of the humour fell from Mipha’s expression and her voice adopted a more serious tone as she pondered the question. “Not now. But soon. I shall see what transpires at the Spring of Wisdom before making a decision.”

Link brow furrowed, feeling doubt assail him at her words. Telling her on the day that Zelda was to ascend to the Spring of Wisdom seemed far too close to their best estimates of the day during which Calamity Ganon would be resurrected for his liking. If Mipha revealed her advice to her fellow princess that close to the hour of judgement, would there be enough time for Zelda to act upon it?

“That’s cutting it pretty fine,” he said cautiously. The doubt was evident in his voice.

“I know it is, Link,” Mipha said softly, before turning towards him and locking her gaze onto his. Link stared back at her face. It was once again composed, without trace of humour nor mischief. It was perfectly calm, as it had been before. And yet, unlike before, Link could swear that in her voice, he could hear her pleading with him. Begging him. “Trust me.”

Link held her gaze, staring deep into the fractal of her eyes – totally devoid of subterfuge or malicious intent and instead filled with innocence, and honesty, and love. And, as he did so, he felt the last of his suspicions, and his concern, and his doubt fade away. Yes, she was, in all likelihood, working towards something with her advice – towards a joke, perhaps, or maybe a gentle tease. But he trusted her. If she said that she had some advice for Zelda, he trusted that she did. If she said that it would be best for Mipha to reveal it to her after the Spring of Wisdom, he trusted that she had it under control. If she said that it was to be a surprise for him, he trusted that it was; and that it would be for his benefit, as well.

So, he would let her have her moment of mischief. He would let her have her little joke, whatever it may be. And he would rest soundly in the knowledge that, whatever she did, she did it not for her own gain, but for the gain of all of Hyrule. And, above all, she did it for him.

“I always do.”

Mipha’s anxious expression lifted into another smile - not a smile of hidden humour, as her previous smile had been, but an open and honest smile. It was a warm smile. “Thank you, Link. I assure you, everything shall be all right. You have nothing to worry about.”

With that, she again turned her head from him, this time to stare out the window and upon the star-strewn sky, leaving Link to quietly process everything she had told him. All of it comforted him greatly. Even without the knowledge of exactly what she had to give to Zelda, his concern for the Hyrulean Princess’s emotional state had been soothed by Mipha’s assurances – transforming from raging maelstrom of fear into smooth, still ocean of calm. Link had full confidence that what she had to give, whatever that may be, it _would_ help Zelda. He knew that, if she said that their abilities were similar, then they were. If she said that her advice would help, then it would work. And, if the Spring of Wisdom did indeed bear no fruit, as Zelda feared, her advice may turn out to be the key that unlocked the power to save Hyrule. And then Zelda’s stress and her fear would finally be quieted.

Mipha had been correct – he really should have confessed sooner.  
  
“Link?”

A single word smashed into Link’s comforting shroud of thought as abruptly as if a frigid wave had slammed into him at full-tilt, dispelling the floaty feeling of comfort that had surrounded him and sending him crashing down to Hyrule at the suddenly timid tone in Mipha’s voice. He nearly gave himself whiplash with the haste in which he turned to face her. In stark comparison to the serene, calm, and comforting aura that she so often seemed to emit, she now appeared to be in turmoil. Her lips were tight, her eyes downcast, and, even in just one word, her voice noticeably shook. All in all, she painted a very different picture to the one she had only moments before. That Mipha had been the comforter. This Mipha was suddenly in need of comfort.

Link felt his concern seize up immediately, both at her voice and at the expression on her face. “Mipha?”

“I… I must admit that there… there is something that has been troubling me, as well.” Her tone was apprehensive, as if she was reluctant to continue, but was pushing forward all the same.

“What is it?” Link urged, a small, detached part of him appreciating the irony of the situation. When _he_ had his concern, he had been reluctant to share his burden with Mipha. Yet now he knew that Mipha had a burden of her own, he wasn’t going to let her get away with keeping it from him. He now truly understood what Mipha had meant when she had said that not telling her would do her more harm than good. Not knowing was killing him.

“It’s just…” she hesitated briefly, “I, too, have been worrying about someone.”

“Who, Mipha? Who is it?” If it was a specific person that she was concerned about, then he had a good chance of being able to help. And, right now, all he could think about was how he could help.  
  
He began to mentally draw up a list of suspects. Sidon, probably, or perhaps one of the pilots; really, the most he thought about it, the more he realised just how many people could be on her mind. He worked furiously, outlining the most likely scenarios and formulating his response to each of them - figuring out how exactly he was to comfort her. If it had something to do with Sidon, which he suspected that it did, then it was most likely surrounding-

“It’s… well, it’s _you_ , Link.”

Link turned to stare uncomprehendingly at Mipha, feeling his train of thought coming to a crashing halt as he did so. A million possibilities – a million people - had just raced through his mind, yet he hadn’t spared even a single moment to consider that the person causing Mipha so much anxiety, and so much concern, might be him. It just seemed so implausible. Why was Mipha worried about him? What was there to be concerned about when it came to him? What about Link – Link, who was right before her – Link, who loved her dearly – Link, from whom she no longer had to keep secrets – could possibly cause her this much fear?

His confusion showed in his response. “What? What about me is worrying you?”

The hesitation was greater now. Mipha fiddled nervously with her fins, her eyes locked tightly onto the opposite wall, as if unwilling or unable to meet his gaze as she had readily done before. Eventually, she took in a deep breath, and confessed.

“Well, I am- I am afraid of… of losing you,” she whispered.

There was yet another silence; a very, very pregnant silence. Link continued to gaze at Mipha, who, for her part, continued to refuse him eye contact. She stared unseeingly across the room, her eyes blank, yet tight with worry. She clenched her hands together and squeezed, her hard, pointed nails biting into her soft flesh as if she was attempting to alleviate the depth of the emotional pain through the physical one. Her lower lip trembled with emotion. A single tear slid down her face, and fell into her lap. And this time it was Link who initiated, sliding softly across the couch towards her and reaching out a single hand to lightly touch her cheek. Mipha glanced up suddenly, her eyes full of fear, concern, and barely supressed tears as he gently ran a hand across her face, feeling beneath his fingertips the delicate white scales that lay there, before letting it fall, with equal care, to rest on her shoulder. She followed its progress with her eyes, before looking back up at him. Their gazes met. He smiled at her.

It was a warm smile.

“I’m listening, Mipha,” he told her softly.

Mipha’s gaze held his own for a moment longer, before she dropped it to her lap. She gave a soft sigh, and, like he had before her, quietly gave in.

“Link,” she began quietly, “these past few weeks with you have been the best of my life. I had never felt so completed – so whole - before we began this as I do now. It has been beautiful, but… as you said yourself, time is running short.”

“But it’ll be okay, Mipha. Remember?” Link reminded her gently. “You have advice to give to Zelda; she’ll unlock her power, and we’ll seal away the Calamity. And then, we’ll have all the time in the world for each other.”

Mipha’s eyes remained downcast. Her voice was still cracked with emotion. “And yet, even if we do succeed, there is still a danger to you, Link. While I remain safe inside of Ruta, you shall be charging in to meet the Beast; to deliver the final blow. I will not be there to heal your wounds, as I promised.” She swallowed, the tears pooling in her eyes threatening once again to spill out onto her face. “And, if you fall because I cannot be there to save you…”

She trailed off, before taking a shaking breath to steady herself. Link remained silent, uncertain of how to proceed. After all he had told himself about wanting nothing more than to comfort Mipha, he was now at a loss on how to continue. He was certainly nowhere near as good at emotional comfort as she was. He was just about to open his mouth when Mipha’s head abruptly snapped back up, fresh determination flooding into her damp eyes and tear-stained face. She reached out and grabbed his head on either, forcing his gaze to meet hers as she stared him down intensely. “Promise me, Link. Promise me that you will not put yourself in harm’s way. Promise me that you will not take any undue risks. Promise me that you will come back safely.”

Link stared deep into the depths of her amber eyes, the calm they had once been filled with now fuel for the bonfire of determination and resolve that burned bright inside of them. And, as he did so, he knew that he couldn’t refuse her. He cared too much – was too far in– had fallen too hard – to ever deny her such a thing. He had to give it to her. Even if he didn’t mean it.

“I promise.”

Another smile broke through Mipha’s fearful expression like the rays of the sun’s brilliance after a long, cold night, lighting up and dispelling the darkness within her eyes and turning her face, which had previously been wrought with concern and then hardened with determination, into something different – something otherworldly. Her smile was no longer simply warm; it was angelic in perfect beauty, and perfect joy, and perfect love. Its radiance, and its glorious comfort, warmed Link’s heart and brought joy to his soul. He rejoiced in the comfort that she was feeling; the knowledge that the woman he loved was at peace, though he was not. And this time, when Mipha leant forward, she went straight for his lips.

Link met her lips with his own, closing his eyes so that he could allow himself to submit fully to her as he kissed her back. His arms reached around her and pulled her closer; she gave a muffled gasp of surprise, but quickly caught her balance, taking advantage of it to push deeper into him. A hand of her own snaked around from the side of his head to the back, and she began to stroke it through his long, blond tangle of hair, simultaneously pushing gently against him to keep his mouth locked to hers. Link let himself be taken away by the kiss, feeling his worries and his concern float away as he did so. Mipha certainly was the expert on comfort – both on an emotional level and on a physical one. The feeling of her kissing him - of her lips pressing against his own, kissing him in an intricate dance of comfort and joy - completely overwhelmed him.

In the thirteen years he had known her, Link had been kissed by Mipha many, many times before. When he was a child, her kisses had been affectionate little pecks on the cheek that had always pleased him. More recently, as they had begun a more intimate relationship together, these kisses had evolved, becoming deeper and more meaningful. Yet no matter how many times she did it, it never failed to bring him joy. Every time she kissed him, he saw just how much she cared for him - just how much she delighted in the action of showing him how much she cared. He could _feel_ the warmth radiating off her, as palpable as heat from a flame. A warmth that, like her smiles, dispelled the cold, lit up the darkness, and gave life to the soul. It was warmth that spoke of joy. And of peace. And of love.

Most of all, it spoke of love.

Eventually, Mipha pulled back, and they observed a short, content silence together, regarding each other in the gentle starlight streaming in through the window. The smile was still on Mipha’s face and she studied Link’s own, while Link, for his part, stared directly into her eyes, finding himself once again lost in their endless depths. Much like her kisses, the beauty in her eyes were something that he had never gotten tired of. And he knew he never would.

Mipha was the first to break the silence. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Link asked, his eyes still deep within her own. His voice sounded slightly sluggish, as if he had been left in shock by her withdrawal. “Our talk? Us being together? The kiss?”

Mipha’s loving smile widened as her eyes found his. Their gazes locked for a moment, before Mipha whispered,

“All of it.”

With a soft sigh of contentment, she slowly laid herself down across the couch, resting her head in Link’s lap and closing her eyes. Link watched her for a moment, before reaching down a hand to rest upon her cheek. Mipha shivered slightly in pleasure as she felt his fingertips trace their gentle path across the delicate scales on her face, and snuggled down more firmly into him. Link felt a smile tug at his lips as he observed her peaceful, lithe form. It felt good to be with her like this. It felt good to know that she was safe, and happy, and wholly with him in this moment. _In this moment…_

But, truly, how many more moments like this would they have?

Because, despite having assured Mipha that all would be well, he wasn’t quite able to convince himself of that fact. For what he hadn’t told her was that her fear was a fear that had been mirrored by him for a long time. A fear that, while not as demanding as the first, was equally as worrying; perhaps more so. Most of the time, he was able to push this fear aside – it seemed so distant, so unlikely at face value - but now it came back to him in a rush, flooding through him and taking him under with the sheer weight of it. A fear, much her like her fear had been for him, for her. A fear he had kept secret from her; had even lied to her about. Even though he had promised not to.

_We don’t keep secrets…_

For he knew, as Mipha had said, that even if Zelda managed to unlock her sealing power, even if the forces of Ganon were defeated by the forces of Hyrule and even if Link was able to strike the final blow and banish the Beast, he would still be in danger during the Calamity. But he knew something else – something that Mipha did not. While she rested soundly under the false impression that he would keep himself safe no matter what, he knew that if his life turned out to be a necessary sacrifice for the future of Hyrule, he would willingly give it. Once, he would have given it with pride, and without regret. His duty was to Hyrule, and if he sacrificed himself for the benefit of his country and his people, then he would have done his duty, and could die in peace. Knowing that his purpose in life had been fulfilled.

But now, he had higher duties, and his life greater meaning. He was no longer just an offering on the altar to Hyrule’s prosperity; his purpose was now to complete Mipha. Now, if he sacrificed himself – and, despite his promise, despite how much he meant to Mipha, despite how much it hurt him to know, he knew that he would still give his life for Hyrule if need be – he would give it in a very different manner. He would give it not with pride, but hating himself. Hating himself for breaking her trust, hating himself for leaving her with the grief of his loss, and hating himself for sacrificing his life all the same. For giving it knowing full well that he was sacrificing Mipha’s future alongside his own. And in those last few moments before his demise, his last act would be to pray that she would never forgive him for what he had done to her. Yet, he also knew she would. Knew that it was in her nature to forgive him everything. She would forgive him, and, because she had not been there to heal him, she would unjustly blame herself for his death. And then she would live the rest of _her_ life without future or purpose because _he_ had failed her.

Though he despised himself for it, he knew that he would break her trust if he had to. That, very soon, he _could_ break her trust, and give his life, and leave her broken alongside it.

But he _couldn’t_ do that. He simply _couldn’t_ leave her like that. She may forgive him, but he would _never_ forgive himself. He _had_ to succeed. He _had_ to. Not for the sake of Hyrule, but for her sake.

He shook his head angrily to dispel the last, lingering traces of fear and doubt, feeling fresh determination flood through him as he did so. No, there would be no reason for Mipha to mourn his death any time soon. Everything _would_ work out. Zelda _would_ unlock her power under Mipha’s advice, Calamity Ganon _would_ be banished for another ten thousand years because of it, and there _would_ be no need for Link to put himself in harm’s way - no need for him to take any undue risks. There _would_ be no need for him to sacrifice himself for Hyrule, because _nothing_ would go wrong. And he most certainly will come back safely. And, when he did, he could be with Mipha. Together. As one.

There was no other alternative. Too much was at stake if he failed. So, he _would not fail._

Link glanced out the window, suddenly aware of the near-pitch black sky beyond it. The monotonous drilling from the soldiers had ceased long ago; the only sound was now the gentle chirping of birds as they bed down for the night and the soft whistling of the wind as it flowed through the castle. It was getting late - much later than he had anticipated this to last – and they would require a good, long sleep tonight in preparation for the undoubtably long day tomorrow. He hesitated briefly, before giving Mipha’s sleeping form a tentative shake. As before, he really didn’t want to disturb her rest, but he now had no other options.

“Mipha. Mipha, wake up,” he murmured. “You need to leave.”

In response, Mipha raised a sleepy hand to ward him off, feebly attempting to slap him aside. “N…no, I don’t want you to go.”

Link pushed her hand away and shook her again, more urgently this time. “Mipha, it’s getting late. If you don’t go now, it’ll-“

“But I… I want to stay here with you,” she whispered back. Her voice was slightly slurred in her semiconscious state, but was clearly full of hope and longing.

Link hesitated for another second, his hand hovering over her, ready to give her another shake, before once again realising that he couldn’t refuse her. He couldn’t end it now. Being with each other was the most precious thing in the world to her – as, indeed, it was to him – and he couldn’t be the one to take that away. And so, he silently surrendered to the night, and let himself relax. He let himself forget all his worries, let go of the stress that plagued him, and submitted himself to peace.

Yes, the future may hold pain. Yes, the future may hold grief. But there was no point dwelling on that now. They were as best prepared for the future as they could be, and worrying about it would not delay it, nor would it lessen its impact. When that future came – and, inevitably, it will come - for better or for worse, they would face it then. And they would face it together. But that future had yet to pass. For now, there was none of that pain, and none of that grief. There was only the two of them, together and alone, safe and happy, in peace and in love. So, he wouldn’t tear this moment away from them. They would enjoy it, brief as it may be. They would have faith that the future would work out in their favour. And, even if it didn’t, they would be thankful for what they had been given, rather than what they had not.

Right now, Link was with Mipha. And, really, he couldn’t ask for anything more than that.

He leant back in the couch, his hand once again coming to rest on Mipha’s peacefully sleeping form, feeling the texture of her moisture-covered scales slide smoothly beneath his touch, watching as the twilight sky gradually transformed into the perfect dark canvas of the night, listening to Mipha’s breathing as it slowly resolved into gently snores and letting the serenity of the moment take him under its comforting shroud. And eventually, he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for not writing a Christmas story. I just didn’t really want to write one, and instead thought I’d get to work on some of the ideas that have been lying around in my head for a while now. If it makes you feel better about the lack of Christmas spirit in the plot, I’ve included lines from both Silent Night and God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen. Plus, Link gives thanks at least twice during this, and giving has always been a part of Christmas tradition.
> 
> Anyway, this is just something short that I’m using to pace myself. It’s stopping me from spending another few months grinding out another large project, which I really shouldn’t do this soon after the first. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
